Yreeks War
Yreeks War is a story arc in a crossover issues. The Yreeks War The Yreeks War begins. The Yreeks wage a war against the XYZU and call Zombique a traitor. They must kill Zombique. But the Xyzu is protecting Zombique from the Yreeks,but Zombique tells the Xyzu many times not to help her and let her fight alone. They do not let that happen. The Fate of the XYZU The Yreeks fight the XYZU on the Earth when the Zemo discover the unknown entry from the monitor room. The Zemo is trying to find the Yreeks. Then the Xyzu pushes the Yreeks out of the Earth's way and wants them off the Earth. Yreeks successfully captured the leader of the XYZU, Zeestar and left the Earth. The XYZU realized Zeestar was missing. Lyzu went toward the mothership and followed it from the Earth to space. Surprisingly, Lyzu can not breath and become Dark Crystal Force, a dark mystic-made. The Dark Crystal Force kills some of Yreeks, but Yreeks negates the mystic powers on Dark Crystal Force in which awakens Lyzu in the space. Lyzu successfully gets in the space and get air to keep her alive. While Vortex fighting against two powerful Yreeks on the Earth, two Yreeks made Vortex piss off huge time. Vortex has no other choice to use a virus by combining with her powers that transformed her into Votrex. Votrex teleported two Yreeks from the Earth to an unknown vortex that Vortex never try before. Votrex feels so good to kill Yreeks and change back to Vortex. Vortex is trapped inside of the vortex and does not know how to teleport back to home. Urineus hears the calling somewhere far away from space. She can not ignore the calling and wants to help fighting the Yreeks. The calling warns her aloud: Do not cross a line between our kind and dangerous Yreeks. She confusedly hears that and asks why. Yreeks confront Urineus by readying to wound Urineus by surprising the mystery unknown who called Urineus. Meanwhile, Lyzu rescues Zeestar by getting her out. No one knows who puts the bomb on Yreeks mothership and the mothership exploded. Another Yreeks War The Zemo learns that the Yreeks want the Earth die and wants to stop the Yreeks. The Zemo knows that they can not beat the Yreeks because Yreeks killed the Xyzu as they thought. However, The XYZU return in action by facing the Yreeks in the back and the Zemo is on the front by preparing for the battle. The Yreeks said, "You can not be! How is possible?!" "Impossibility is your best friend and you need to look back and rescue your queen." Zombique said angrily. The Yreeks said, "That is all wrong." The Yreeks War against the Zemo and XYZU and now Xia! Ztyxx is the only one who has the power to stop the Yreeks in which the Xia stopped Star Stapphire and Styx,the ones who are trying to kill Ztyxx. Category:Story Arcs